Detecting cloud cover and other weather conditions can be an important part of making decisions about placing equipment into operation at, for example, a robotic observatory since rain and other weather conditions may damage astronomical equipment. Furthermore, astronomers may want to detect clouds that interfere with their observations. Conventional methods of mapping the sky for detecting cloud cover rely on expensive imaging devices that typically rely on visible light measurements.